Retazos de una era perdida
by ShaneidPott
Summary: Esta historia cuenta los dos últimos cursos que pasaron los merodeadores en Hogwarts. Amistad, amor, aventuras y mucha magia.
1. Clase de transformaciones con Ravenclaw

Era 12 de mayo de 1977. Habían pasado seis años desde que el sombrero seleccionador les había colocado en sus casas en la ceremonia de selección en primer curso. Quedaban seis semanas para que el expreso de Hogwarts partiera desde la estación de Hogsmeade hasta Londres, poniendo fin a otro curso. El próximo año estarían en séptimo, el último año de estancia en la escuela y tiempo de decidir a qué dedicarse después de dejar Hogwarts. Algunos lo tenían muy claro: auror, jugador profesional de quidditch… A Sirius, sin embargo, eso no parecía preocuparle. En realidad no le preocupaba nada más aparte de quién sería la próxima candidata a pasar la noche con él. Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón de su uniforme de Gryffindor, sin que ocupara su mente ningún pensamiento concreto, cuando James lo alcanzó por detrás:

-¡Canuto! –lo saludó golpeando amistosamente su espalda- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Durmiendo –contestó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros- Reponiendo fuerzas para la clase de McGonagall de mañana. Anoche no dormí mucho precisamente, ya sabes –habló sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz, refiriéndose a su última aventura con una chica de cuarto curso de su misma casa.

-Ah, ¿vas a ir a transformaciones? –preguntó James algo perplejo, pues su amigo acostumbraba a faltar a esa clase.

-Tal vez –dijo Sirius con la misma indiferencia- Compartimos clase con Ravenclaw y hay una morenaza que no me importaría que me diese unas clases particulares, tú ya me entiendes.

James puso los ojos en blanco por la broma de su amigo. De repente su rostro se iluminó como si la idea más brillante de todas hubiese cruzado su mente.

-Hagamos una cosa, Canuto. Vamos temprano al aula de transformaciones y tú te sientas con la morena esa y yo me siento con Evans.

Sirius le dedicó una mueca de extrañeza.

-¿Con la estrecha de Evans? Si pretendes tirártela vas a tener que esperar tanto que volverás a ser virgen de nuevo, Cornamenta.

-¡No es una estrecha, Sirius! Lo que pasa es que se hace la dura. Aunque, si es por ella, merece la pena esperar lo que haga falta –dijo James, que dejó escapar un suspiro cuando terminó de hablar.

-"Merece la pena, merece la pena" –repitió Sirius burlón- Estás tan ciego de amor que te repites, James. Es una frígida, yo me jugaría la varita a que ni siquiera tiene vagina.

James le dedicó una mirada asesina a su amigo.

-Deja de hablar así de ella. Voy a terminar pensando que la quieres para ti…

Sirius se limitó a soltar una carcajada y se despidió de James con un gesto con la mano.

-Te veo luego, Cornamenta –y comenzó a alejarse otra vez sin ningún rumbo.

Salió al exterior del castillo, al patio. Allí divisó a varios miembros de su familia sentados en el porche, concretamente a su hermano Regulus y su prima Narcissa. Se acercó con despreocupación a ellos y se colocó frente a su hermano, escupiendo a su lado.

Regulus lo miró desde abajo y se puso de pie con un ágil y rápido movimiento. Empuñó su varita con fuerza apuntando directamente al cuello de su hermano.

-Lárgate, traidor –dijo Regulus con voz firme, aunque su brazo temblaba levemente.

-¿Cómo está mamá? –se limitó a decir Sirius, con un tono frívolo inquietante- ¿Amargada como siempre? Qué suerte que tenga al pequeño Regulus para lamer las suelas de sus zapatos.

-¡No hables de madre sin lavarte antes esa sucia bocaza de traidor! –Regulus frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz con indignación.

-No pongas esa cara, Reg. El que tendría que hacer muecas soy yo. Hueles a rancio, como tu querida madre –imitó la mueca de su hermano y comenzó a olfatear el lugar con exageración.

Regulus, aun con el brazo temblándole y sin dejar de apuntar a su hermano, se aferró a su varita y le dedicó una mirada de pies a cabeza.

-¿Quién eres tú para hablar de lo que apesta si te juntas con sangres sucia y traidores?

Narcissa, que se había puesto en pie a la vez que su primo, agarró el brazo de este y tiró de él en un intento por que desistiera en la pelea con su hermano mayor. Regulus le hizo caso y ambos se marcharon de allí, regresando al interior del castillo.

Sirius se quedó allí con una sonrisa cínica dibujada en su cara y se sentó en el porche con la espalda pegada a la pared disfrutando del suave sol de primavera británica.

A pesar de lo que le había dicho James el día anterior, Sirius llegó tarde a la clase de la profesora McGonagall, que le propuso ayudar a Filch a ordenar ficheros como castigo por su retraso. Cuando Sirius llegó James estaba sentado con Peter y Remus con Lily. Al parecer su amigo tampoco había llegado lo suficientemente temprano.

Se sentó en la última fila y echó un vistazo al aula sin prestar atención la profesora que empezaba la lección con un hechizo que transformaba la cabeza de un adversario en una calabaza. La mayoría de los alumnos de las primeras filas escuchaban atentamente a McGonagall, apuntando en sus pergaminos lo que la profesora decía. Observó a sus compañeros. Hestia Jones, de Gryffindor estaba sentada en la tercera fila con Xenophilius Lovegood, de Ravenclaw. El cabello rubio de Marlene McKinnon, mejor amiga de Sirius, llamó su atención en la primera fila. Marlene estaba sentada con Emmeline Vance que era la mejor amiga de la primera. Emmeline Vance… La "morenaza de Ravenclaw" de la que le habló a James el día anterior. La conoció en el primer curso de Hogwarts, él se había hecho muy amigo de Marlene ese año y Emmeline era su mejor amiga desde que eran pequeñas, pero nunca la había tratado demasiado. Era una Ravenclaw típica: entregada a los libros y a las clases, introvertida. No se le conocía ningún interés romántico y no le prestaba a Sirius la misma atención que las otras chicas, lo que le inquietaba bastante.

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente para Sirius. Volvía a media noche, sin preocuparse de que alguien pudiera pillarlo en los pasillos a esas horas, de darse un baño en el baño de prefectos, del que había conseguido la contraseña, cuando una voz llamó su atención desde las escaleras de la torre de Ravenclaw.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas a estas horas, Black? ¿Aún no te has enterado que no puedes campar a tus anchas por el castillo a media noche? –era Emmeline, que volvía a su sala común tras hacer la ronda nocturna de prefectos.

-Esto… -Sirius vaciló. Estar en los pasillos a esas horas le suponía perder puntos para su casa e improvisó una respuesta- Te… te estaba buscando a ti.

Emmeline alzó una ceja, escéptica.

-¿A media noche? Has tenido todo el día. Vuelve a tu sala común o tendré que avisar al jefe de tu casa.

-Tú eres esa chica morena de la clase de transformaciones. Siempre en primera fila, siempre con los hechizos perfectos –dijo.

-Emmeline Vance, gracias. Y tú eres Sirius Black, siempre metido en líos con los otros tres y siempre llegando tarde a todas las clases –dijo Emmeline- Muy bien, terminadas las presentaciones, te repito que vuelvas a tu sala común si eres tan amable.

-Exacto. Bueno, Emmy, ¿por qué no me acompañas a las cocinas? Puedo conseguir un par de cervezas de mantequilla –sugirió Sirius mientras se acercaba a ella y echaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica.

Ella se deshizo del brazo del de Gryffindor y se apartó de él.

-Emmeline –hizo énfasis en su nombre, a disgusto por el diminutivo que él le había dado -¿Pretendes seguir infringiendo las normas, Black? ¿Tengo que añadir a tu listas de delitos un asalto a las cocinas?

-¿Un asalto? Vamos, los elfos son muy simpáticos. Nos darán algo de comer. Pero, bueno, si no quieres venir…-dijo Sirius, que se encogió de hombros y comenzó a andar desenfadadamente, pero paró cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-¿No tienes suficiente con la cena del Gran Comedor? –Inquirió Emmeline, esperando una respuesta, pero no obtuvo más que la indiferencia de Sirius- ¿Vas a volver a tu sala común? –añadió un tanto desesperada ya. Pero entonces una voz masculina irrumpió junto a ellos.

-¿Qué sucede, Emmeline? ¿Te está molestando el perro? –dijo Lucius Malfoy con desprecio.

A Sirius le cambió la expresión. El Slytherin no era precisamente de su agrado.

-Fuera, Malfoy. Nadie te ha llamado –contestó Sirius con el mismo desprecio.

-Tranquilo, Lucius. Solo le estaba pidiendo a Black que volviera a su sala común o Gryffindor volvería a perder puntos –dijo Emmeline.

-A este tipo no se le puede pedir nada de buenas maneras –señaló Lucius mirando a Sirius de pies a cabeza.

Sirius le dedicó una mirada de odio a Malfoy y se dio media vuelta dándoles la espalda a él y a Emmeline y comenzó a andar en dirección a las cocinas.

-Él allá con las consecuencias –amenazó Emmeline mientras se alejaba.

Sirius hizo caso omiso de su advertencia y siguió bajando hasta la planta de las cocinas, donde los elfos le dieron un trozo de pastel de calabazas.

Se tomó su tiempo en terminar el pastel y se despidió del personal de la cocina. Salió de estas y se dirigió a su sala común sin tener un nuevo encontronazo en el camino.

Se sentó junto al fuego en uno de los sofás de la sala común de Gryffindor, donde se quedó medio dormido. Unas horas más tarde, Peter bajaba de las habitaciones de los varones y lo encontró allí.

-S-Sirius, ¿qué haces durmiendo ahí? –preguntó con su tartamudez característica.

Black le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, levantándose del sofá. Se acercó a su amigo y le echó un brazo por encima.

-Vamos a dormir, Colagusano –se limitó a decir y agarrado a su amigo subió hasta la planta de los dormitorios de sexto curso y se echó en su cama boca arriba, con un brazo detrás de su cabeza, donde una hora más tarde se quedó dormido.


	2. Bonita ropa interior, Vance

-Y esta es de cuando estuvimos la semana pasada en Hogsmeade –decía Marlene a Emmeline mientras le mostraba unas fotos.

Habían terminado de desayunar y estaban en el Gran comedor en la mesa de Gryffindor mirando las fotos que habían hecho con una de las cámaras fotográficas muggles de Marlene.

Junto a ellas Lily y Hestia reían por las caras que habían sacado en una de las fotos:

-Marls, tienes que darnos una copia de esta –decía Lily enseñándole una foto- Lass cara de Hestia y Dorcas son graciosísimas.

Emmeline alzó la vista para mirar la foto a la que se refería Lily y rio con ellas. En plena risa, alguien se sentó junto a ella y un brazo rodeó sus hombros. Al girar la cabeza descubrió a Sirius, que con el brazo aún en su hombro, estiraba el otro para servirse un poco de zumo de calabazas.

-Recuerdo que alguien se la va a cargar por estar en los pasillos a media noche… -dijo Emmeline deshaciéndose del abrazo de Sirius y con un tono desenfadado.

Él se llevó una mano al pecho haciéndose el ofendido.

-Oh, ¿es una amenaza, Emmy?

-Vance para ti, Black. Y no, no es una amenaza sino una información que deberías tener en cuenta. Solo estaba ejerciendo de tu recordadora personal.

-Ay, qué bonito –dramatizó Sirius- Quieres que tengamos algo personal. Te gusto, ¿eh? –preguntó mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla mientras Emmeline le dedicaba una mirada de desprecio.

-Vaya, ¿tanto se me nota? –dijo ella con ironía mientras se sobaba el lado de la cara que le pellizcó.

-¿Te hice daño? –Dijo Sirius con fingido tono de preocupación agarrándole la cara- No te preocupes, yo te curo- y acto seguido pasó su lengua por la mejilla de ella- Disfrútalo, guapa.

Emmeline se puso de pie de un salto, limpiándose la cara con la manga de su jersey y una mueca de asco.

-¿Qué problema tienes, Black? –chilló la chica.

-¿Yo? ¿Problemas? ¿Yo? No. ¿O sí? Ay, no sé. Estoy confuso –bromeó Sirius aunque a ella no parecía hacerle gracia.

-Problemas es lo que vas a tener cuando hable con la profesora McGonagall y se entere de que estuviste incumpliendo las normas. ¿Cuántos puntos ha perdido ya Gryffindor por tu culpa? –sonrió maliciosamente.

-Entre cinco y ciento setenta. He perdido la cuenta, a decir verdad –contestó el con despreocupación.

Emmeline suspiró exasperada y volvió a sentarse. Sirius apoyó su cara en una mano y miró a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando algo. El resto de sus compañeros observaban divertidos la escena.

-Dime una cosa, Emmeline… Pensé que las Ravenclaw eran las más… "sueltas", por llamarlas así, no las más amargadas. Estás quitándole el puesto a Slytherin.

-Tu boca pide a gritos un puñetazo, Black –contestó enfadada.

-También podrías darme un besito… Gozarías más, créeme –se limitó a decir él, tan despreocupado como siempre encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sueña con eso –dijo dándole la espalda para seguir hablando con Marlene. Aunque él no estaba por la labor de que la conversación terminase ahí y volvió a echarle el brazo sobre los hombros.

-Háblame de ti, Emmy. Tienes pinta de ser de familia muggle –comentó desenfadadamente.

-Lo único que te interesa saber de mí es que se me da muy bien transformaciones y tú tienes pinta de querer ser un libro. ¿Sabes lo que es un libro, Black? Esas cosas que usas de almohada en clase.

-Lo creas o no, no me hace falta estar pegado las veinticuatro horas a los libros para aprobar –dijo Sirius.

-¿Aprobar? ¿Conoces esa palabra? –se burló ella-. Pensé que estabas demasiado ocupado siendo rebelde como para aprobar.

- Pues estás muy confundida, Amy. James y yo seremos unos gamberros, pero llevamos más de un Extraordinario a nuestras espaldas –explicó con un deje de orgullo en sus palabras- ¿Verdad, Jamie? –alzó la voz dirigiéndose a su amigo que se sentaba enfrente junto a Lily, a la que molestaba como de costumbre.

-Seguro –murmuró Emmeline.

-Si no, puedes ser mi profesora particular, Amy –sugirió él sonriendo.

-No, no puedo. Y deja de llamarme "Emmy", "Amy" o cualquier nombre estúpido que se te ocurra –dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a Marlene-. Luego te veo –salió del Gran Comedor molesta.

Black se puso de pie también y la siguió fuera. Cuando le dio alcance habló:

-Está bien. Te llamaré… "Pechitos". Estás más plana que una tabla.

Ella cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho indignada.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa estúpido? –se quejó.

Sirius comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella, dando vueltas con una mano acariciando su barbilla con gesto pensativo mientras la observaba.

-Yo calculo… -hizo una pausa para repensar lo que iba a decir- ¿Una talla 80? ¿Copa B? Tal vez 85…

-Eres repugnante, Black –dijo ella como única respuesta a las especulaciones de Sirius y comenzó a caminar hacia su sala común.

-Hasta luego, Emmy –dijo él sonriendo con picardía. Agitó su varita y creó un poco de aire para poder levantar la falda del uniforme de Emmeline.

Ella, en un acto reflejo, puso rápidamente una mano sobre su falda y empuñó su varita apuntándole a él y pronunció un _Desmaius _que lo derribó al suelo.

Sirius cayó sonriente. Se levantó algo dolorido mirándola.

-La prefecta haciendo un encantamiento a otro alumno fuera de un combate y no precisamente de desarme… Si alguien se enterase de esto restarían unos puntos a Ravenclaw…

-Black, te lo advierto: déjame en paz y no te acerques a mí o dejaré tu "bonita cara" llena de furúnculos –amenazó. Luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de nuevo.

-¡Algún día sucumbirás a mis encantos! –le gritó sonriente y se marchó en la dirección contraria a ella.


	3. Libros, varitas y el lago

Había olvidado su libro en el aula de pociones y volvía allí para recuperarlo antes de que empezase la siguiente casa. Caminaba a toda prisa bajando escaleras y cruzando corredores para no llegar tarde. Llegó corriendo hasta las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras y al aula de pociones donde chocó con algo, con alguien.

-Lo siento –se disculpó en seguida-. Tenía prisa por llegar al aula de pociones, olvidé mi libro allí. No miraba por donde iba. ¿Estás bien, Crouch?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Eh, claro… Pero deberías tener más cuidado, Vance… No vaya a ser que te topes con algo indebido la próxima vez que no mires dónde pisas.

Emmeile frunció el ceño extrañada por la respuesta del Slytherin.

-¿A qué te refieres con algo indebido?

-Pues a mí cabreado, por ejemplo. Pero tranquila, hoy me has pillado de buen humor. El payaso de Snape me ha hecho reír hoy –contestó Barty con bastante prepotencia.

Emmeline sintió rabia por su forma de hablar y su altanería, incluso siendo de un curso menor que ella y siendo prefecta, se tomaba las libertades de hablarle así.

- No creo que sea forma de hablarle a una prefecta, Crouch. Si te pillo por los pasillos haciendo alguna tontería el que tiene que tener cuidado eres tú –dijo ella con un tono autoritario, pero no demasiado- Y deberías mostrar más respeto por tus compañeros de casa. No creo que a Severus le haga mucha gracia que le llames payaso.

Él se limitó a guiñarle el ojo sonriente, obteniendo una mueca por parte de Emmeline.

-No, por favor, con los guiños de Black tengo suficiente –se quejó la chica.

-¿Black? ¿El traidor de sangre de Gryffindor? No me hagas reír –dijo Crouch riendo levemente- No tengo nada que se me asemeje a tal traidor.

La mueca de Emmeline se borró y ahora miraba a Barty con cierto interés.

- Oh, vaya... Así que también le odias, ya vamos teniendo más cosas en común, Crouch. Aunque no comparto ese término de "traidor a la sangre". Pero sí, es un cretino –sentenció ella.

-Aún no conoces la importancia de la sangre por lo que veo… Pero, ¿qué esperar de una Ravenclaw como tú? –dijo Crouch suspirando.

-¿Cómo que "una Ravenclaw como tú"? Esa falta de respeto te puede costar un castigo, Crouch. Te recuerdo que soy prefecta –Emmeline ya estaba empezando a enfadarse por culpa del de Slytherin- Además, ¿de qué sirve ser "sangre limpia" si eres un cretino? Yo valoro más la inteligencia o la bondad. La sangre es algo secundario. Por no decir que me importa un bledo.

-Como si eres el mismísimo Merlín –replicó el chico- ¿A qué huele aquí? ¿Sangre sucia? ¿Tal vez mestiza? –olfateó alrededor de Emmeline como si de verdad pudiera saber su status de sangre así.

¿Sabes a qué huele? A la sarta de basura que estás diciendo. Y para tu información: ni sangre mestiza ni sucia. Y estás castigado. Informaré al jefe de Slytherin de tu falta de respeto –estalló ella.

No estaba dispuesta a soportar que ese chico siguiera pavoneándose como si nada por esa tontería que le parecía lo de la pureza de sangre. Emmeline no tenía esos perjuicios y no pensaba tolerar a Crouch.

-Otra traidora a la sangre –dijo Crouch negando con la cabeza-. ¿Crees que me importa que me castigues? No pienso ir, te lo aviso de antemano.

-Que cumplas tu castigo o no, no me compete, Crouch. Aunque no creo que al profesor Dumbledore le haga gracia tu desobediencia…

- Ya salió el nombre del viejo chiflado… -farfulló él más para sí mismo que para ella. Aunque eso no impidió que Emmeline pudiese oírle.

-¿Pero qué...? El profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago y uno de los mejores directores que ha pasado por la escuela, para nada es un viejo chiflado. Los chiflados sois vosotros. ¿A qué crees que lleva esa discriminación por la procedencia de cada uno? A NADA. La sangre no tiene nada que ver con las habilidades o cualquier otra cosa. Lily Evans es hija de muggles y es una de las brujas más brillantes de mi curso. Sin embargo, ¿puedes tú decir lo mismo? –Emmeline habló ya bastante sulfurada. Ese chico la alteraba incluso más que Black. "Bueno, no es para tanto", pensó ella sopesando que el Gryffindor la sacaba más de sus casillas –Y ahora, Crouch, si no te importa me voy. Ya he perdido suficiente tiempo contigo.

Pasó por su lado bajando las escaleras con una mueca de desprecio dibujada en su rostro y sin siquiera mirarlo. Sin embargo, pudo ver cómo él sonreía socarronamente.

Crouch se giró para mirarla y sacó un libro del bolsillo de su túnica, alzándolo en el aire para que ella pudiera verlo.

-¡Eh, Vance! –dijo mientras agitaba el libro. Ella se giró –Buscabas esto, ¿verdad?

Emmeline alzó la vista hasta el libro para descubrir que era un manual de pociones de sexto curso. El suyo, más concretamente.

-Dame eso, Crouch. Ahora –requirió Emmeline. En vano, pues él salió a correr con el libro escaleras arriba.

Empuñó su varita y salió corriendo tras él, que reía como un loco mientras corría por los pasillos y lanzaba maldiciones contra Emmeline a diestro y siniestro, aunque ella las esquivaba sin problemas.

Crouch corrió hasta encontrar un aula vacía en la que entró. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y pronunció "_Fermaportus_" para cerrarla y salió por una puerta anexa que daba al primer piso. Emmeline pudo ver cómo entró en la habitación e intentó abrir la puerta.

-_Alhomora_ –dijo apuntando a la cerradura, pero no surtió efecto. Tampoco funcionaron los golpes que recibió la puerta. Finalmente se dio por vencida y se fue de allí maldiciendo a Crouch con rabia.

Emmeline pasó el día de bastante mal humor por culpa del encontronazo con Barty Crouch Jr. en el pasillo. "Al menos hoy no me ha molestado el imbécil de Black", pensó mientras terminaba el último sorbo de zumo de calabazas de su cena en el Gran Comedor. A su lado Dorcas y Erin, sus compañeras de habitación hablaban sobre algo a lo que Emmeline no prestaba atención, inmersa en su enfado.

Alzó un poco la vista sin fijarla en ningún punto concreto, cuando alguien que le hacía señas con los brazos desde la mesa de Gryffindor llamó su atención. Sirius. Agitaba sus brazos sonriendo de lado a lado para conseguir que Emmeline lo mirase. Cuando captó su atención comenzó a tirarle besos y hacerle gestos que ella consideraba desagradables, como relamerse y morderse los labios con mirada lasciva.

Emmeline se llevó dos dedos a la boca, como si fuese a introducirlos para hacer ver que vomitaba y se levantó de su mesa para irse a su habitación. No estaba de humor para las tonterías de Black esa noche.

-Bulímica no te quiero, eh, Amelia –dijo Sirius desenfadadamente saliendo tras ella por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Ella rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Creo que me haré bulímica entonces –dijo y siguió caminando.

-Algún día mi tercera pierna terminará entre las tuyas. Avisada quedas –dijo Sirius con su desenfado característico. Y advertía en serio. Siempre había conseguido a cualquier chica que se le hubiese antojado y ninguna se le había resistido hasta que llegó Emmeline. Aquella chica se estaba convirtiendo en todo un reto personal para él.

-¿Quieres otro _Desmaius_, Black? –Emmeline se giró y lo miró bastante molesta.

Sirius se acercó a ella aprovechando que había parado de andar.

-Si quieres azotarme hay otras maneras –dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

-Ni con la punta de mi varita te toco, Black.

-Pues yo con la punta de la mía sí que te tocaría –musitó Sirius con una sonrisa pícara, hablando con segundas intenciones y volvió a guiñarle un ojo.

-¿Quieres ser un perro castrado? –amenazó Emmeline.

Sirius suspiró.

-Ay… Si es que tienes unas ganas de tocármela…

-¿Estas tonterías te salen solas o las ensayas antes? –preguntó ella.

-Es un talento natural –contestó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándole otra sonrisa y otro guiño.

-Creo que tenemos un concepto diferente de "talento", Black.

-Podemos discutirlo en mi cama –sugirió él- Por ti incluso cambiaría las sábanas que usé para tirarme a la última Ravenclaw.

-Qué asco me das, Black. Ni te me acerques, eh.

Él, como siempre, no le hizo caso y se acercó más a ella.

-Oh, vaya. Me he acercado. Qué rebelde soy –dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara y negaba con la cabeza.

Emmeline sacó su varita y le apuntó a la altura del pecho.

-_Desma_… -comenzó a decir el hechizo sin intención de terminarlo ni atacarle, solo como advertencia para que parase.

Pero, cómo no, eso con Sirius no funcionó. Fingió sorpresa al sacar Emmeline su varita pero, sin que ella lo esperase, se la arrebató de las manos y comenzó a correr hacia los terrenos.

-¡¿Pero qué os ha dado a todos hoy con quitarme las cosas?! –se quejó ella y corrió tras él.

-¡Lo próximo que te quitaré serán las bragas! –gritó Sirius que corría delante de ella, más rápido.

Llegó a un árbol junto al lago y se detuvo. Emmeline le alcanzó al momento jadeando. Estiró una mano hacia él pidiéndole que le diera su varita.

-Devuélvemela –dijo con tono severo.

Sirius hizo un amago de dársela, pero se acercó más al lago y lo observó como si estuviese considerando algo.

-Si te tiras al agua, te la doy. Camisetas mojadas… -sonrió Sirius, imaginándose la situación.

-Ni lo sueñes, Black. No voy a meterme al lago. Devuélvemela, por favor.

-Luego te tocará bucear… -se encogió de hombros y comenzó a balancear la varita en sus manos amenazando con tirarla- Una… Dos…

-¡No la tires! –gritó Emmeline que corrió impulsivamente hacia él, agarrando su camisa y el brazo que sostenía su varita.

Sirius, aprovechando que le tenía sujeto, se dejó caer al agua arrastrándola a ella consigo.

-¡Qué fresquita! –dijo él sonriendo mientras nadaba hacia el interior del lago.

-¡Eres imbécil, Black! –Emmeline nadó hacia él y agarró su cabeza para hacerle una ahogadilla y arrebatarle la varita. Cuando la consiguió, nadó hacia la orilla y salió del lago.

Sirius la imitó. Salió del agua y se sacudió inconscientemente como un perro, como cuando estaba en su forma animaga. La miró sonriendo.

-Qué sexy… Una colegiala mojada… -dijo él para hacerla rabiar- Se te marcan los pechitos.

Emmeline cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho para cubrirse.

-¡No me mires, so guarro! –se quejó. Él se llevó las manos a la cara hacer ver que se tapaba los ojos pero aun viendo- A ti te voy a marcar yo un puño en la cara –le amenazó Emmeline y se acercó a él dándole un puñetazo en el pecho sin demasiada fuerza.

-¡Diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw! –dijo él imitando la voz de Emmeline- Por agresión y bla bla bla.

-No te aguanto, Black –sentenció y se giró para volver al castillo.

Él se sentó bajo el árbol y murmuró "_Incendio_" para prender un poco de fuego y secarse.

Emmeline vio el fuego y miró su ropa, dándose cuenta de que no podría entrar así al castillo, pues era de noche y probablemente ya estarían todos en sus salas comunes y si alguien la veía entrar tan tarde y empapada se llevaría un castigo. Así que decidió volver para secarse un poco.

Sirius, que había cerrado los ojos apoyando la cabeza en el tronco del árbol junto al fuego, abrió un ojo al escuchar los pasos de ella acercándose de nuevo y murmuró "Todas vuelven…". Y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Emmeline se sentó al lado del fuego lejos de Sirius ignorándolo por completo.

-Ahora una cestita de picnic y tendríamos la cita romántica perfecta –dijo Sirius haciendo florituras con las manos y una voz aguda. Reparó en ella unos segundos y señaló- Sigues mojada.

-Me pasa cada vez que te veo –dijo ella sarcásticamente con una sonrisa irónica.

-Lo sé –dijo Sirius como si no le sorprendiese- ¿Si no por qué ibas a sentarte aquí conmigo, a medianoche y después de tirarte al lago? Te pongo cachonda.

-Oh, sí –respondió ella con el mismo tono sarcástico- Muchísimo. Vamos, Black, tómame aquí y ahora.

-Vale –dijo él. A pesar de que sabía que bromeaba, Sirius se sentó junto a ella y le puso una mano sobre el muslo, subiendo poco a poco.

Emmeline sonrió socarronamente después de que una idea cruzara su mente y le dejó hacer a ver hasta dónde llegaba.

-Sabes que no pararé –dijo Sirius acercándose a su boca y metiendo la mano por dentro de su falda.

-Ajá… -contestó ella, con la misma sonrisa aún en sus labios y sin apartar su cara de la de él.

Emmeline llevó una mano a la entrepierna de Sirius, desafiante

-Te lo digo en serio, Vance –advirtió él mirándola con sus caras a escasos milímetros.

-Lo que tú digas –dijo Emmeline, rozando sus labios al hablar.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, rozando sus caras.

-Bueno –dijo Sirius sacando la mano de su falda y desperezándose. Había descubierto lo que tramaba Emmeline. Se puso de pie y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse también.

-Serás… Sabías que iba a hacerte eso, por eso te has apartado –se quejó ella.

-Claro, ibas a hacer eso. Por eso tanto roce de labios. Soy Sirius Black, guapa. Tenlo presente –dijo él acercando de nuevo su cara a la de ella. Pasó su lengua por los labios de Emmeline rápidamente y se dio la vuelta para ir hacia el castillo- Si quieres arrastrarte por el polvete ya sabes dónde está mi habitación.

-Claro, espérame despierto, amor –dijo ella irónica mientras él se alejaba hasta el castillo.

Esperó a que él entrase para volver dentro también. Apagó el fuego con un _Aguamenti_ y caminó hacia su habitación.


	4. Incidente en el pasillo

Emmeline estaba esa mañana de mal humor debido al incidente de la noche anterior en el lago. Marlene había notado el malhumor de su amiga y se había acercado a preguntarle qué pasaba.

-El idiota de Black –se limitó a decir ella- Anoche me tiró al lago, ¿te lo puedes creer? Tu amigo es un cretino. Y un cerdo.

Marlene sonreía divertida imaginándose la situación mientras terminaba de devorar su desayuno.

Emmeline siempre se preguntaba cómo su amiga podía comer tanto. Las cosas que más le gustaban a Marlene eran los dulces y las cámaras fotográficas muggles. Tenía decenas de modelos de esos trastos y siempre llevaba alguna consigo, sacando fotos a todo y a todos. Algunas en situaciones un tanto comprometidas

-Marls, un día vas a bajar rodando las escaleras si sigues comiendo así –bromeó Emmeline- Aunque, no sé cómo quemas todo lo que…

No pudo terminar la frase porque alguien le tapó los ojos con una mano desde atrás. Emmeline agarró la mano que le impedía ver intentando zafarse de ella. Cuando consiguió deshacerse del agarre, la mano se separó de su cara unos centímetros y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo aparecer una rosa. Emmeline se giró en su asiento, aunque no le hacía falta hacerlo para saber de quién se trataba.

Sirius. Emmeline lo miraba escéptica, con una ceja levantada.

-Una flor para otra flor –dijo él acompañando sus palabras con una exagerada reverencia y una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes fiebre, Black? –preguntó Emmeline. Llevó una mano a la frente de Sirius haciendo que comprobaba su temperatura –Vete a la enfermería.

Él agarró con ambas manos la mano de Emmeline que se posaba en su frente y se la puso en la mejilla.

-Oh, señorita Vance, no aparte de mí su mano tan tersa y suave como un algodón.

Emmeline retiró la mano rápidamente y la sacudió en su uniforme con una mueca de asco acompañada de un escalofrío.

-¿Puedo invitarla a una taza de té? –siguió Sirius. Volvió a hacer una reverencia, esta vez de forma más exagerada.

-¿Puedes dejar de dar grima y ser un cretino como siempre? –dijo Emmeline con el ceño fruncido.

-Me ofende, señorita Vance. Disculpe, ¿puedo tutearla?

Marlene tuvo que levantarse de la mesa de Ravenclaw porque no podía parar de reír.

-¿Puedes parar? –se limitó a contestar Emmeline.

-¿Eso es un sí? –Preguntó Sirius y suspiró aliviado- Es un placer poder llamarte Emmeline, un nombre realmente precioso. Como tú, si me lo permites.

-Está bien, Black. ¿Quién te ha hechizado? –dijo Emmeline perdiendo la paciencia y levantándose de la mesa.

-Me hechizó cupido, querida –contestó él poniendo las manos sobre su pecho, en el lado del corazón.

Emmeline soltó un bufido.

-Adiós –dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de allí.

-¡No, espera! –pidió Sirius agarrando un brazo a la chica para que se detuviese.

Ella miró su agarre y luego directamente a él esperando que hablase.

-Vamos… Vamos… Vamos a… -Sirius hablaba entrecortadamente, como si estuviese teniendo una lucha interna consigo mismo- Va… Vamos… ¡VAMOS A FOLLAR, JODER! –gritó finalmente.

Emmeline se soltó y sonrió levemente.

-Por fin vuelves en ti. Al final tanta mandrágora que fumas te va a volver tonto de verdad.

-¿Me echabas de menos? Qué bien. Entonces, ¿en tu cama o en la mía? –preguntó.

-Piérdete, Black –dijo Emmeline.

-Vaya… Yo que me reservaba virgen para ti… -dijo Sirius cabizbajo.

Emmeline soltó una carcajada e hizo como que se limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria.

-Esa sí que ha sido buena, Black.

-Bueno, pues hasta que no me des un beso no te hablo –sentenció el haciendo el gesto de que cerraba sus labios con una cremallera.

-¿Es una amenaza o una promesa? –preguntó Emmeline.

Él se limitó a responder con el mismo gesto.

-Creo que voy a llorar de la emoción –dijo ella aparentemente feliz por la idea de que Sirius no le hablase.

Él solo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, me voy –dijo ella-. Calladito estás más guapo Black –le guiñó un ojo al Gryffindor mientras salía por la puerta del Gran Comedor hasta su próxima clase.

El encontronazo con Black esa mañana en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno había alegrado un poco el día de Emmeline por el hecho de haber conseguido que no le hablase en todo el día. Con suerte no volvería a hacerlo nunca, pues ella tenía muy claro que jamás le besaría.

Pero, como pensaba, su tranquilidad no podría durar mucho. Se encontraba de vuelta a su sala común después de la ronda nocturna de prefectos cuando se encontró a Black en mitad del pasillo del séptimo piso.

Él la saludó desde lejos con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa sin despegar los labios. Emmeline puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando sin dirigirle la palabra tampoco.

La sonrisa de Sirius se volvió pícara y sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón de su uniforme para crear un poco de viento, amenazando con volver a levantar su falda, pero sin llegar a hacerlo.

Emmeline se giró instintivamente empuñando su varita apuntándole.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! –gritó y la varita de Sirius cayó de sus manos.

Pero no fue lo único que cayó. Tras su varita, Sirius se desplomó en el suelo también retorciéndose como si un dolor terrible le atacara en el pecho. Emmeline se cruzó de brazos y lo observaba con una ceja alzada, segura de que estaba fingiendo. Él seguía retorciéndose. Estiró una mano como pidiéndole ayuda.

Emmeline dudó. Dio medio paso al frente y se detuvo vacilando si acercarse a él o no. Finalmente se arrodilló junto a él y lo miró con una mezcla de preocupación y sospecha.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó.

La única respuesta que obtuvo de él fue un grito desgarrador mientras se hacía un ovillo en el suelo sujetándose el estómago.

Emmeline comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa. Puso las manos sobre su estómago sin saber qué hacer.

-Black, si es una broma no tiene gracia…

Sirius volvió a gritar. Tras eso, cerró los ojos inconsciente.

-Eh –dijo Emmeline, dándole palmaditas en la mejilla nerviosa- Vamos, Black. Despierta, deja de hacer el tonto.

Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por su parte.

-Joder, Black –se quejó ella.

Emmeline pasó un brazo por debajo de la espalda de él para intentar incorporarlo. Sirius abrió los ojos un poco y estiró una mano hacia ella, pero volvió a caer inconsciente.

-Como sea una broma y me estés haciendo pasar este mal rato te capo –mascullaba ella.

Emmeline pensó en sacarlo de allí. Si pasaba Filch o la señora Norris los castigarían a ambos. Se puso de pie y volvió a apuntarle con la varita y pronunció "_Mobilicorpus"_ para poder mover el cuerpo de Sirius con facilidad.

Lo llevó hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw, pues no sabía la contraseña de la de Gryffindor, y lo dejó recostado en uno de los sofás.

Sirius abrió un poco los ojos y la buscó con la mirada. Luego volvió a cerrarlos.

Emmeline puso una mano sobre la mejilla de él para comprobar su temperatura.

-Parece normal –susurró para sí misma- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué hago? –esta vez le hablaba a él.

Sirius agarró la mano que Emmeline tenía en su mejilla con gesto de dolor.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a James o…? –sugirió ella, pero no terminó la frase porque él la interrumpió negando con la cabeza. Volvió a abrir los ojos por un segundo y luego los cerró sonriendo –Deja de sonreír así, idiota y dime qué te pasa.

Sirius negó con la cabeza. Entonces Emmeline, que estaba arrodillada a su lado en el sofá, se puso en pie de un salto cayendo en la cuenta de algo.

-Espera un momento. Aun estando mal, ¿no vas a hablarme hasta que te bese?

Él asintió despacio.

-¡Lo sabía! Eres imbécil. Ahí te puede morir si quieres –dijo enfadada y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Sirius la siguió con la mirada con cara de cachorro, lo que hizo que Emmeline se sintiese mal por dejarlo allí sin saber qué le pasaba. Así que volvió hasta el sofá y se arrodilló junto a él, poniéndose enfrente de su cara. Suspiró dándose por vencida y se inclinó para dar un rapidísimo beso en sus labios, casi en la comisura.

-¿Me dices qué te pasa ya? –dijo mirándolo ceñuda.

Sirius se limitó a poner morritos, pidiéndole otro beso.

-Black, no te pases. Querías un beso y ya lo tuviste. Ahora dime qué te duele, por favor.

Ignorando sus palabras, Sirius puso una mano sobre la nuca de Emmeline acercando su cara a la de él para que volviera a besarle. Ella puso las manos sobre el pecho de él para separarse.

-Ni lo sueñes –dijo mirándolo a los ojos, seria.

El chico se incorporó, sentándose en el sofá, y en un rápido movimiento la besó tan rápidamente como ella hizo.

Emmeline desvió la mirada de él, algo molesta.

-Si ya te encuentras bien puedes irte...

Él se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, ella a las escaleras de los dormitorios.

-Buenas noches, Vance –dijo Sirius despidiéndose con un gesto con la mano.

Ella corrió a su dormitorio y agarró uno de los almohadones. Volvió a bajar las escaleras igual de rápido y, con todas sus fuerzas, le tiró la almohada a Sirius. Él se limitó a sonreír, lo que enfadó aún más a Emmeline, que corrió hasta él y le golpeó el pecho con los puños repetidas veces, aunque no con demasiada fuerza.

-Eres odioso, Black –dijo acompañando cada sílaba con un golpe.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Sirius agarró sus muñecas sin ninguna dificultad colocándolas a ambos lados de su cuerpo para que cesase con los golpes. Ella se sacudió intentando zafarse del agarre, sin éxito.

-Deja de sonreír así –replicó ceñuda.

Él cambió su sonrisa a una más exagerada que mostraba todos sus dientes. La mueca de Sirius provocó una risita en Emmeline, que agachó la cabeza negando de lado a lado.

-Eres idiota –murmuró aun con sonriendo.

Él se encogió de hombros, aun sin hablarle, sonriendo divertido y con sus manos sujetando las muñecas de ella.

-Vamos, Black. Dijiste un beso, no especificaste si tenía que ser de calidad.

Sirius frunció los labios en forma de beso repetidas veces como respuesta.

Emmeline suspiró. Se daba por vencida. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de lo que aparentemente decía que le alegraba que Sirius no le hablase, no era cierto. Le sacaba incluso más de quicio que no le dirigiese la palabra que la molestase con sus tonterías todo el día. Así que se deshizo de su agarre y llevó las manos a cada uno de los lados de la cara de Sirius. Lo atrajo hacia sí poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo despacio por unos instantes. Volvió a apoyar los pies en el suelo por completo y se separó de él.

-¿Me hablas ya? –preguntó.

-No –contestó Sirius. Acto seguido rodeó la cintura de Emmeline con los brazos para acercarla más a él y se agachó hasta sus labios para besarla de nuevo.

Ella se resistió al principio, poniendo las manos sobre su pecho, pero al final le correspondió al beso durante unos segundos y volvió a separarse.

-Ya vale… -dijo Emmeline.

Sirius también se apartó. Con una sonrisa socarrona hizo como que saboreaba el beso.

-Un cuatro… -volvió a saborear- Y medio… Hasta mañana, Vance

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, ante la mirada perpleja de Emmeline que no podía creer lo imbécil que podía llegar a ser. Sirius giró para hablarle.

-Por cierto, llevo perfectamente todo el tiempo –dijo sonriendo. Le guiñó un ojo, le lanzó un beso y se alejó hasta su sala común.


	5. Noche en Gryffindor

-No pienso volver a hablarle en la vida –le dijo a Marlene al día siguiente.

Había pasado una semana desde aquello y hasta entonces, estaba cumpliendo su amenaza. A pesar de que Sirius le hablase y le gastase bromas como siempre, lo único que obtenía de Emmeline era un silencio sepulcral.

-Creo que deberías disculparte –sugirió Marlene cuando salían de los invernaderos tras la última clase del día con Slytherin–Si le pides perdón estoy segura de que volverá a hablarte. Le hiciste pasar un mal rato fingiendo, Sirius. Se preocupó de verdad.

Un rato más tarde, antes de la cena del Gran Comedor, Sirius se encontró con Emmeline en el pasillo del séptimo piso, cuando ambos salían de sus respectivas casas y se dirigían a cenar.

-¡Amelia! –le gritó él para llamar su atención y caminó hasta ponerse a su lado.

Ella lo ignoró como era costumbre desde hace una semana. Sirius le agarró un brazo para que se detuviese y suspiró.

-Está bien, está bien. Lo siento –dijo el chico.

Emmeline se deshizo de su agarre y se cruzó de brazos seria.

-¿Qué sientes? –preguntó.

-Siento que beses tan mal –contestó Sirius.

Ella se dio la vuelta sin decir ni una palabra dispuesta a marcharse, pero la mano de Sirius agarrando su brazo la detuvo de nuevo, haciéndola que girase para quedar cara a cara con él mirándolo.

Él desvió la mirada, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Siento haber fingido estar herido –dijo sin apenas vocalizar ni mover los labios, muy rápido. Pero Emmeline sabía que no se podía pedir más de ese chico, así que sonrió, aunque intentó ocultarlo.

-¿Lo sientes de verdad?

Él asintió aun con la cabeza ladeada.

-Está bien, no pasa nada… Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste? No me vayas a decir que era solo para que te besara.

-Bueno, dicen que los besos de ciertas personas saben mejor –contestó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante su palabrería.

-Al final tanta parafernalia por un cuatro… y medio –dijo Emmeline, imitando lo que le había dicho Sirius cuando la besó. Arrugó la nariz y le sacó la lengua.

-Se te nota el resentimiento a leguas, Amelia –se burló él- Y guárdate esa lengua si no quieres que te la agarre.

-Deja de llamarme Amelia –dijo ella y volvió a enseñarle la lengua.

Sirius la imitó, sacando la suya, lo que provocó una risita en la chica.

-Pareces un crío –apuntó Emmeline y Sirius sacó la lengua aún más. Esta vez fue Emmeline quien lo imitó a él.

Y allí estaban, el Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw de sexto curso en mitad del pasillo sacándose la lengua como si tuviesen tres años.

Entonces Sirius dio un paso hacia ella y acercó su cara a la de la chica para atrapar su lengua con sus dientes. Ella se apartó rápidamente.

-¿Eres tonto? –se quejó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Estás deseando que lo vuelva a hacer. También puedo darte clases particulares para que mejores ese cuatro y medio.

-No se puede estar bien contigo ni cinco minutos seguidos. Olvídalo, me voy –dijo ella y se alejó por las escaleras hasta el Gran Comedor.

Sirius entró poco después que ella y fue a sentarse junto a James.

Marlene, que había visto a Emmeline entrar como enfadada y luego a Sirius entrar tras ella, supuso que habrían tenido otro encontronazo y fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw a sentarse con su amiga.

Emmeline le explicó lo que había pasado.

-¡Qué poco interesante! –dijo Marlene con tono de decepción. Emmeline alzó una ceja mirándola- Ya sabes, habría sido más interesante un beso de película –esta vez habló con tono soñador.

-O mejor, que de repente comenzasen a salir babosas por su boca –respondío Emmeline imitando el tono de su amiga- Eso hubiese sido incluso menos asqueroso que si me hubiese besado.

Marlene rio imaginando la escena.

-No mientas, Em. Si hubiese pasado eso te hubieses preocupado, como el otro día –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Pero, ¿tú de qué lado estás, McKinnon? –se quejó Emmeline.

-Del de mi Em, por supuesto –dijo Marlene sonriendo –Pero, Sirius es también mi mejor amigo y es divertido ver cómo los dos estáis siempre como perro y gato.

-Divertidísimo –murmuró Emmeline poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Em… -comenzó Marlene- ¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo hoy? Por favor. ¿Sí? –preguntó con cara de cachorro.

-¿Ir a dormir? ¿A Gryffindor? –dijo Emmeline y soltó una carcajada exagerada.

-Vamos, Emmeline. En las escaleras que van a los dormitorios de las chicas hay un encantamiento para que no suban los chicos. Y si quieres podemos hacerle un hechizo a la puerta, para que te quedes más tranquila.

-Está bien –contestó Emmeline tras un suspiro.

Marlene la abrazó sonriendo y se levantaron para ir a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Con qué poco se te contenta, Marls –comentó Emmeline divertida al ver a su amiga feliz como unas castañuelas.

Llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda. Marlene dijo la contraseña y atravesaron el cuadro entrando en la sala común. Emmeline se acercó al fuego frotándose las manos y se alegró de que la sala estuviese vacía. Sobre todo de que no se encontrase Sirius allí.

-Nos podemos quedar un rato aquí junto al fuego. La sala común está tranquila –sugirió Marlene sentándose en uno de los sofás. Emmeline asintió y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Trío? –Sirius apareció ante ellas sin que ninguna lo viese venir y se sentó entre las dos.

Emmeline se removió en el sofá para alejarse de él y bufó.

-El que faltaba… Piérdete, ¿quieres?

-Estoy en mi sala común, aquí eres tú la intrusa –dijo Sirius acomodándose aún más en el sofá– Hola, Marls.

Marlene le sonrió a modo de saludo y habló:

-No molestes mucho a Em, Sirius. Quiero que duerma conmigo hoy, ¿vale?

-Ni mucho ni un poco. Que ni se acerque –repuso Emmeline dirigiéndose a Marlene.

Sirius la ignoró y le habló a su amiga.

-Tenemos un problema entonces, Marls. Yo también quiero que duerma conmigo –dijo él poniéndose serio, como sopesando.

-Si aceptara a dormir contigo a la primera de cambio no tendría gracia, Black –dijo Emmeline alzando una ceja.

-Si quieres te cuento chistes en medio del polvo –sugirió Sirius.

Marlene estalló en carcajadas. Se revolvía en el sofá sujetando su estómago sin poder parar de reír.

Emmeline la miraba riendo también.

-Oh, vaya –dijoS irius- Sigues aquí, Marls. Lo siento es que solo tengo ojos para mi novia.

-¿No-novia? –tartamudeó Marlene, cesando su risa. Se limpió las lágrimas de tanto reír y miró a Emmeline sorprendida. Que rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Deja de decir estupideces, Black –le reprimió Emmeline.

-Si quieres te llamo novio. Por el bigotillo ese –contestó Sirius, señalándole el labio inferior burlón.

Emmeline le sacó la lengua y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Entonces yo te llamaré novia. Por tu pelo largo y la deducción del tamaño de tu pene –respondió Emmeline haciendo un gesto con los dedos índice y pulgar refiriéndose a que era pequeño.

-Deducción errónea –repuso él- Pregúntale a tu amiga, que ya lo probó –añadió guiñándole un ojo a Marls para que le siguiera el juego. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. No quería continuar aquella broma- Pero fueron un par de polvetes entre amigos –continuó Sirius-. Ya sabes, para liberar tensiones.

Emmeline también abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida y pasó su mirada de Sirius a Marlene, cuya expresión no conseguía descifrar. Finalmente, clavó la vista en el fuego de la chimenea. No podía creer que Marlene no le hubiese contado que había estado con Sirius. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Bueno, deberíamos subir ya a dormir, ¿no? –dijo dirigiéndose a su amiga.

-Vamos, tonta. Era una broma –dijo Sirius para alivio de Marlene.

-No vuelvas a hacerme pasar un mal rato así, Sirius –dijo Marlene.

Emmeline se encogió de hombros.

-Ya ves lo que me importa a mí con quién se acueste este –replicó Emmeline. Sirius soltó una risita- No me interesas, Black. Supéralo –dijo ella, seria. Aunque desvió la mirada de él al acabar la frase.

-¿Me voy entonces? –preguntó el chico.

-Que no me importa lo que hagas –repitió ella.

- Bah, me voy a mi habitación. Eres insoportable –concluyó Sirius levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos –Hasta mañana, Marls.

Cuando Sirius desapareció por las escaleras Emmeline bufó.

-Menudo imbécil.

-Es que sois tan... Tercos. Los dos –señaló Marlene.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo ahora? ¡No hice nada! Fue él el que vino aquí, aun sabiendo cómo terminamos siempre.

-¡Porque quería estar contigo, Emmeline, idiota! –estalló Marls.

Emmeline soltó otro bufido.

-¿Estar conmigo? Por favor… Soy insoportable, ¿no le has oído? –dijo Emmeline con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Pero porque sois como el perro y el gato. Sois los dos un par de orgullosos y por eso peleáis siempre

-Si tú lo dices…-dijo Emmeline tras escucharla en silencio, mirando hacia las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos por donde subió Sirius.

Marlene sonrió.

-Puedes subir a buscarle, Em. El encantamiento de las escaleras de las chicas en la de los chicos no está.

-No voy a ir a buscarle, Marlene… -repuso Emmeline mirándola. Luego volvió a mirar hacia las escaleras, dudosa- No debería ir… ¿O sí?

Marlene le dedicó una sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la cabeza animándola a que lo hiciera.

-Yo me voy a dormir ya –dijo Marlene poniéndose de pie- Ensancharé la cama… Por si vienes –besó a Emmeline en la cabeza y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Emmeline se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, mirando al fuego, dudando si subir o no. Pensó que Black se había disculpado con ella cuando actuó mal y ella debía hacer lo mismo, disculparse.

Así que se levantó y subió hasta las habitaciones de los varones. Buscó la de Sirius y entró despacio para no hacer ruido y despertar a James, Remus o Peter. Reconoció a Sirius removiéndose en su cama y se acercó hasta él. Se agachó a su lado y lo zarandeó despacio.

-Black –susurró-. Despierta.

Sirius volvió a removerse en la cama y le dio la espalda a Emmeline hecho un ovillo. Ella rodó los ojos , se sentó al borde de la cama y volvió a sacudirlo.

-Black, vamos –repitió.

Sirius se dio la vuelta para quedar otra vez de cara a ella y habló medio dormido:

-¿Qué?

-Siento haberme comportado así antes contigo, pero ya sabes que me sacas de quicio cuando te pones en ese plan - susurró intentando no despertar a los demás y le aparta el pelo de la cara- ¿Me estás escuchando o estás dormido?

-¿Eh? –volvió a preguntar más dormido que despierto. Sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos- Sí, da igual. Ven –dijo tirando de ella, tumbándola a su lado- Buenas noches.

-¿Pero qué…? –dijo Emmeline incorporándose de un salto-. Estate quieto, solo vine a pedirte perdón.

Sirius no contestó, aparentemente dormido de nuevo.

Ella se levantó de la cama, se arrodilló junto a esta y resopló

-Genial, Black –se quejó- Al menos podrías prestarme atención un minuto, ya que he venido hasta aquí.

Sirius se incorporó un poco, medio adormilado y la besó rápidamente en los labios, haciendo que cayera sentada al suelo. Luego volvió a tumbarse.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó ella. Pero solo obtuvo como respuesta los ronquidos de él- ¡Sirius!- dijo alzando la voz.

Él se frotó los ojos y la miró.

-¿Qué?

-¿Has oído algo de lo que te he dicho? –suspiró ella y volvió a arrodillarse junto a la cama.

-Sí… -respondió él cerrando los ojos de nuevo y dando palmaditas en el colchón junto a él para que se tumbase a su lado- Anda, vamos a dormir.

Emmeline sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el colchón mirándolo.

- Ya te dije que si accedo tan pronto no sería divertido –susurró ella.

Sirius volvió a dar palmaditas al colchón como respuesta, haciendo que Emmeline pusiera los ojos en blanco y sonriera.

-A ver, aparta –dijo levantándose del suelo y haciéndole a un lado para poder meterse en la cama.

Sirius la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente, sonriendo, quedándose dormido mientras la abrazaba. Emmeline le devolvió el abrazo y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho fue quedándose dormida poco a poco.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se durmieron, probablemente no más de una hora.

-Emmeline –dijo Sirius despertándose. Se incorporó un poco, quedando ligeramente sobre ella.

La chica se removió un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente, medio dormida.

-¿Qué haces? Duerme…

Sirius la miró por unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados debido al sueño.

-Nada –respondió finalmente, sonriendo y se agachó un poco para besarla suavemente en los labios- Buenas noches, Vance.

Emmeline lo miró un poco desconcertada por el beso, pero finalmente sonrió

-Buenas noches, Black –contestó ella y se acurrucó de nuevo en su pecho.


	6. La apuesta

A la mañana siguiente, al despertarse, Sirius notó algo junto a él, alguien.

-¿Emmeline? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se desperezó y sonrió socarronamente.

-¿No te acuerdas? Anoche tuvimos sexo desenfrenado. Despertamos a Peter y todo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó él, con los ojos entrecerrados, sospechando. Luego miró dentro de su pantalón- Mentira. Mi pene no sonríe.

-Claro que es mentira, tonto –dijo ella sonriendo- Solo vine a disculparme y me metiste en la cama –se encogió de hombros- Buenos días.

-He pasado la noche con una tía en la misma cama y no me la he tirado –dijo Sirius, como en shock, más para él que para ella.

Emmeline apoyó la espalda en la cabecera de la cama con las rodillas flexionadas abrazándolas riendo.

-Bueno, si te sirve de algo, en medio de la noche te despertaste me llamaste y me diste un dulce beso en los labios –dijo de forma teatral, bromeando.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos. Ella asintió.

-Fue: "Emmeline" –imitó la voz del chico y se inclinó para besarlo como él había hecho la noche anterior- "Nada. Buenas noches, Vance".

Sirius rio por su imitación y puso morritos.

-¿Me das otro?

-Eran exigencias del guión, Black –contestó Emmeline golpeándolo con la almohada en la cara.

Él sonrió.

-¿Por qué estás de tan buen humor? –preguntó Sirius sin dejar de sonreír.

-Suelo estar de buen humor cuando no estás molestándome –contestó la chica encogiéndose de hombros- Y tu cama es cómoda.

-Mi cama y yo también, por lo que veo. Has dormido sobre mí toda la noche.

Emmeline pareció sonrojarse.

-Bueno, a tus ronquidos no parecía molestarles que durmiese ahí –se excusó.

-Ni a mis ronquidos ni a mí, ¿acaso he dicho lo contrario?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hora es? ¿No tienes hambre? –dijo la chica para cambiar de tema.

-Si lo hacemos seguro que se te quita el hambre –sugirió Sirius. Emmeline volvió a darle con la almohada en la cara, rodando los ojos. Él se cubrió con los brazos riendo para no recibir golpes-. Venga, un beso aunque sea

Emmeline se inclinó hacia él para besarlo, pero antes de rozar sus labios desvió el beso hasta su mejilla y se levantó de la cama sonriendo.

-Hasta luego –se despidió de él con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Al rato volvieron a encontrarse en el Gran Comedor, a la hora de la comida, y Sirius volvió a tratarla como siempre, con las mismas bromas.

-Black, eres insoportable –se quejó ella.

-Esta mañana parecías contenta de haber pasado la noche conmigo –dijo burlón.

-Esta mañana no estabas siendo un cretino –añadió Emmeline.

-Sigo igual de adorable –contestó él.

-¿Adorable? Tú nunca eres adorable.

-Vamos, Vance, si en el fondo me quieres. ¿O no te molestaste ayer en subir a disculparte? ¿De verdad creíste que estaba dormido? –preguntó Sirius con el mismo tono burlón anterior.

-¡¿Estabas fingiendo otra vez?! –Exclamó ella- Eres despreciable –y salió de allí hacia el lago.

No podía creer que fuese tan ingenua como para que Sirius la hubiese vuelto a engañar. Esta vez no se lo perdonaría.

Se sentó bajo un árbol del lago con uno de sus libros, pero al poco tiempo de estar allí llegó Fabian Prewett, hermano de Gideon y Molly y un año mayor que Emmeline.

-Hola, Emmy –saludó él.

-Hola, Fab. ¿Qué hacer por aquí? –dijo Emmeline sonriendo. Lo cierto era que se llevaban bastante bien, aunque Fabian últimamente había dejado notar sentimientos más allá de la amistad por ella. Pero Emmeline no estaba interesada, por supuesto.

Emmeline nunca había "perdido el tiempo", como ella decía siempre, con los chicos. Nunca había tenido un novio o un chico especial o alguien que le gustase. O un beso. La única vez que besó a un chico en los labios fue a Sirius.

-Salí a los terrenos y te vi aquí, así que me acerqué –contestó Fabian encogiéndose de hombros y se sentó junto a ella.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… -dijo una voz desde detrás del árbol donde estaban sentados. Ambos se giraron al oírla, pero Emmeline sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Sirius- Ya veo porqué eres tan seca conmigo, Amelia. No me digas que estás coladita por Fabian.

Emmeline se giró de nuevo y siguió con su libro.

-Algunos parece que no entienden un "te retiro la palabra de por vida" –dijo ella sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

-Creo que Emmeline no te habla, Sirius. Y por supuesto que está coladita por mí –añadió Fabian.

-Pues podrías quitarle la amargura con un buen polvo, Fabian. Le harías un favor a la humanidad.

-Fabian, ¿eres tonto? Haz el favor de ignorar a Black –dijo Emmeline sin levantar la vista de su libro.

-Sirius –empezó Fabian sin hacer caso a lo que Emmeline le había dicho-, si te llevas mal con mi futura mujer no podré invitarte los domingos a almorzar a nuestra casa.

Entonces Emmeline se levantó de allí, lejos de los dos Gryffindor y se sentó en otro árbol.

-¡Vamos, Emmy! ¡Que no te dé vergüenza reconocer nuestro amor porque esté Sirius! –le gritó Fabian mientras se alejaba, a lo que solo obtuvo como respuesta que ella le enseñase el dedo corazón.

El comentario de Fabian provocó que Sirius se carcajease.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Fabian.

-Me ha parecido gracioso eso que has dicho –contestó Sirius haciendo que se limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria- Si tan coladita estuviese por ti no habría besado a este menda.

-¿Te ha besado? –dijo Fabian entre sorprendido y molesto- No te creo. Yo sé que le gusto, lo que pasa es que es tímida.

Sirius volvió a reír.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que consigo otro beso suyo antes que tú –sentenció Black.

-Si se lo robas no vale, tiene que dártelo ella –repuso Fabian estirando la mano para que Sirius la estrechase, sellando el trato.

-No vas a conseguirlo –retó Sirius con una sonrisa de suficiencia y apretando con fuerza la mano de Fabian.

-¿Qué me das si lo consigo? –Preguntó Fabian –Algo tendrás que me interese…

-Lo que quieras –contestó Sirius- Si gano yo no volverás a acercarte a ella. Si pierdo, cosa que no va a ocurrir, seré yo quien se quite de en medio.

-Trato hecho –dijo Fabian y después soltó su mano-. Una cosa, Sirius. ¿Por qué tanto interés en Emmeline? ¿Te gusta?

Sirius volvió a carcajearse.

-Por favor, Fabian. Ya sabes que las mujeres son todas iguales para mí: vaginas con piernas. Pero esta se me está resistiendo y no estoy acostumbrado a eso. Digamos que es mi reto personal –explicó Sirius, con tono desenfadado. Después de esto, le guiñó un ojo a Fabian y se marchó hasta el interior del castillo.

Emmeline seguía en aquel árbol, leyendo, ajena a los planes de los dos. Cuando Sirius se fue, Fabian se acercó a ella.

-Emmeline –dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-A ver, pregunta –contestó.

-Si te pido un beso, ¿me lo das?

-Claro que no –sentenció Emmeline.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a Sirius sí lo besaste y dormiste con él y a mí ni un beso pequeñito? –se quejó el chico.

-¿Tú qué sabes lo que hago yo con Black?

-Me lo ha contado él. Dijo que pasaste la noche con él y creo que insinuó que pasó algo más... Obviamente, yo no le creí –mintió Fabian.

-¿De verdad ha hecho eso? Cuando lo pille me va a oír... –amenazó Emmeline, molesta.

Fabian asintió con la cabeza, serio.

-No te preocupes, Sirius es un niñato. Ya se cansará de molestarte en cuanto otra le llame la atención –dijo Fabian intentando quitarle importancia y rodeó los hombros de Emmeline con un brazo- Sin embargo, yo puedo jurarte amor eterno en este instante.

Emmeline se lo tomó a broma y le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo.

-Anda, si sois los dos iguales –dijo la chica, riendo.

Fabian se puso serio y agarró una muñeca de ella para acercarla.

-Emmeline, no somos iguales. A mí me gustas en serio, él solo juega –Fabian agarró la barbilla de ella para obligarla a mirarle- Emmeline, créeme. Ya te he dicho que para él solo es un juego porque se lo pones difícil. ¿Sabes que ha venido a ofrecerme una apuesta? Dijo que si conseguía besarte antes que yo no podía acercarme a ti nunca más. Obviamente me negué. Esas cosas no son propias de un hombre.

Ella se apartó con brusquedad.

-¿Que ese imbécil ha hecho qué?

-Sh –la calmó Fabian. Agarró la cara de Emmeline con ambas manos y se acercó más- Tranquila, Em. No merece la pena –acarició las mejillas de la chica con los pulgares y sonrió- Cuando te enfadas estás preciosa, ¿lo sabías?

Acercó su cara aún más a la de ella y comenzó a besarla con suavidad. Emmeline se quedó rígida mientras la besaba, sin poder reaccionar. Pero de repente Fabian se apartó bruscamente de ella, más bien alguien lo apartó.

Sirius había salido de no sabía dónde y empujó a Fabian para que se separase de ella. Cuando lo hizo, estampó su puño cerrado en la nariz de Prewett, que se quejó por el dolor cubriéndose la nariz con las manos.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces, bastardo?! –bramó Fabian.

Emmeline se acercó a él asustada para comprobar que estaba bien.

-¿Estás bien, Fabian? –se giró para dirigirse a Sirius. Y tú, ¿se puede sabes qué haces? ¿Estás loco?

-Tenía algo en la nariz y se lo he quitado –contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que alguien ha perdido una apuesta –se regodeó Fabian.

-No te ha besado –repuso Sirius.

-Así que es verdad, ¿has apostado, maldito…? –dijo Emmeline llena de rabia.

-Sí –contestó él, riendo.

Fabian aprovechó la confusión para decir que se iba a la enfermería.

-No le veo la gracia, Black –dijo Emmeline.

-¿Ya te mosqueas? Es una tontería. Se puso gallito y apostamos. Y no te creas que se negó –se defendió Sirius.

-Claro y yo como soy tonta voy a creerte, como siempre.

-¿Vas a creerle a él antes que a mí? Te digo que también quiso apostar, joder –preguntó él.

-Teniendo en cuenta tu historial, sí –concluyó ella.

Sirius la miró perplejo, sin poder creerlo.

-Muy bien, Vance. Pues cree lo que te dé la gana –contestó enfadado y se dio la vuelta, alejándose de allí hasta el interior del castillo.


	7. Una disculpa

Buenas. Aquí estoy con otro capítulo. Quería haberlo subido ayer pero la página no me dejaba.

Estas semanas y hasta mediados de julio solo voy a poder subir capítulos los fines de semanas porque tengo exámenes finales. Espero que me disculpeis.

Un abrazo y ojalá os guste y comenteis :)

Al llegar a su sala común, Sirius se sentó en uno de los sofás refunfuñando aún por la discusión con Emmeline.

-¿Qué pasa, Canuto? –saludó Remus, que estaba sentado en el sillón contiguo, pero Sirius estaba tan molesto que no lo había visto. Levantó la cabeza y negó, dando a entender a su amigo que no pasaba nada- Cornamenta y tú os habéis pasado de nuevo toda la clase de pociones durmiendo. Bueno, y molestando a Lily. No sé cómo puede seguir soportándoos, sobre todo a James.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Es que el chico está enamorado. Qué bonito, nuestro Cornamenta arrastrándose –dijo Sirius con una emoción fingida y haciendo como que se limpiaba una lágrima, lo que provocó una risita por parte de Remus

- Lo bonito sería que ganara puntos para conseguir su aprecio, no arrastrarse. Si a James le funciona esa táctica...-contestó Remus.

-Cada uno con las suyas, Lunático –concluyó Sirius haciendo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia-. Y, ¿tú qué? ¿Para cuándo una novia?

Remus negó con la cabeza rápidamente y bajó el tono de voz.

-Esas cosas no son para mí, ya sabes

-No serás mariquita, ¿no, Remus? –bromeó Sirius.

-No, Sirius. ¿Qué dices? No. Aunque no haya tenido novia me gustan las chicas –se excusó él.

Sirius asintió con aprobación y colocó una mano sobre su barbilla, pensativo.

-Hay una Ravenclaw que encajaría contigo –sugirió.

Remus alzó una ceja interesado, pero acto seguido negó con la cabeza.

-No sabría cómo tratarla, ni que hacer, ni de qué hablar... No, no, no quiero.

-No hace falta hablar –contestó Sirius sacando la lengua y haciendo como que besaba a alguien- Si no, háblales de lo que hablas con nosotros

-Siempre te quejas de lo aburrido y responsable que soy. No les gustaría, Canuto, da igual –dijo Remus intentado disuadirle.

-Vamos, Lunático, eres buen chico. A las Ravenclaws les encantarás, y son unas guarrillas... –siguió Sirius, guiñándole un ojo.

-No conozco muchas Ravenclaws, pero pintas de "guarrillas" no tienen. ¿Emmeline lo es acaso? –preguntó Remus.

Esa pregunta descolocó un poco a Sirius, pues no esperaba en absoluto que el nombre de la chica saliese en la conversación. Se removió un poco incómodo en el sofá y finalmente cruzó los brazos molesto y habló:

-Hay que saber buscar. Emmeline es una estrecha. Y estúpida. Ni la menciones

Remus vio la incomodidad de su amigo y dejó el tema Emmeline.

-Pues como no me recomiendes tú las chicas... Aunque dudo que pueda gustarle las chicas a las que les gustas tú.

-Entonces te quedas sin ninguna. Yo le gusto al 97% de las chicas. El otro por ciento restante son lesbianas –dijo Sirius con desenfado.

-¿Y Lily o Emmeline están secretamente enamoradas de ti o son lesbianas? Sea lo que sean saben actuar bien –preguntó Remus burlón.

- A ver, yo no enamoro a las futuras novias de los colegas. Y a Emmeline la tengo loquita por mí –sentenció confiado.

-¿Y si ya has conquistado a la que podría haber sido mi novia? –dijo Remus, refiriéndose a lo que decía su amigo de que le gustaba a todas las chicas.

Sirius, que tenía la cabeza en otro sitio, en otra persona, malentendió las palabras de Remus.

-¿A Emmeline? –preguntó rápidamente- Lo siento, yo me la pedí primero –se excusó sacando la lengua- Así va el juego.

Remus estalló en una carcajada al ver toda la atención que le prestaba su amigo, el ligón oficial de Hogwarts a una sola chica.

-Tranquilo, Canuto. No me refería a nadie en concreto –dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie, caminando hasta la salida- Pero ya me quedó claro que Emmeline es intocable –le guiñó un ojo y salió de la sala común.

Mientras tanto, en la torre de Ravenclaw Emmeline acababa de llegar a su dormitorio y apartó a su gato Rigel de la cama para tumbarse a leer, aunque sin prestar atención a lo que leía debido a su enfado con Sirius.

Al poco rato de llegar ella, Erin, su compañera de habitación, entró también con su escoba de quidditch.

-Buenas –saludó Erin tumbándose en la cama- Has faltado al entrenamiento de hoy.

-Hola, Erin –dijo Emmeline y dejó escapar un suspiro- Lo sé, he tenido un día… Complicado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Erin sin mirarla, concentrada en quitar las ramitas estropeadas de su escoba.

-Bueno, ayer me fui a dormir a Gryffindor con Marls y terminé en la cama de Black. Es una larga historia, no preguntes –advirtió Emmelin. Erin hizo el gesto de que cerraba la boca con una cremallera, sonriendo- Sólo dormimos. No pienses mal, como el resto. El caso es que ayer estuvo bien pero hoy volvió a portarse como el capullo que es. Le dijo a Fabian que quería apostar a ver quién de los dos me besaba antes y Fabian se negó. Luego Fabian me besó y llegó él y le dio un puñetazo y se enfadó porque me dijo que Fabian sí había aceptado la apuesta y yo no le creí –narró Emmeline atropelladamente, visiblemente molesta.

- ¡¿Por qué mi vida es tan absolutamente aburrida?! ¡Lo más interesante que me ha pasado hoy ha sido que esa gorda de Slytherin se resbaló delante de mí y pude reírme! –se quejó Erin. Emmeline rio ante el comentario de la chica de Slytherin. Erin suspiró y prosiguió- Em, ¿por qué no creíste a Black y sí a Prewett? No digo que tenga razón, pero ¿cómo sabes quién fue el que te mintió?

- Bueno, Erin. Black ya me ha mentido muchas veces. Ayer mismo me hizo creer que estaba dormido para besarme y el otro día que estaba herido. ¿Cómo voy a creerle así? Y, ¿por qué mentiría Fabian?

-Puede que simplemente quisiera ponerte en contra de Black –contestó Erin, encogiéndose de hombros. Se quedó pensativa unos segundos y rio- Desde fuera todo esto se ve como un triángulo amoroso. Dime, ¿habrías besado a Prewett si Black no os hubiese interrumpido?

Emmeline negó con la cabeza.

-Ni hablar. Fabian es simpático y no es tan capullo como Black pero no le besaría. No me gusta en ese sentido, ya sabes…

-No me parece que Black sea tan capullo. Al fin y al cabo, le has besado a él y anoche dormisteis juntitos –dijo Erin burlona- ¿De verdad piensas que es él quién te ha mentido? Es decir, no le defiendo, no estaba allí. Pero ¿cómo reaccionó cuando no le creíste?

-Ahora me haces dudar, Erin… -dijo ella, suspirando- Cuando no le creí se enfadó…

-¿Y Prewett? –preguntó Erin.

-Fabian solo dijo que Black había perdido la apuesta y se fue –dijo Emmeline y frunció el ceño dándose cuenta de algo- Pero,se supone que no había aceptado.

Erin le aplaudió con ironía.

-Muy bien, Emmeline. Muy bien. Prewett diciendo delante de tus narices que había aceptado la apuesta y tú sin creerle a Black. Bravo.

Emmeline se mordió el labio preocupada. La había fastidiado. Para una vez que Sirius era sincero y ella no le cree. Se sintió realmente mal.

-Creo que debería disculparme con Black… -dijo- Aunque tal vez me mande a freír meigas…

- Yo creo que con un par de besitos se soluciona –dijo Erin, bromeando- Vaya, qué tarde.

-¿Qué hora es? –Urgió Emmeline- ¿Crees que Black seguirá despierto? ¿Espero mejor a mañana?

-Como veas… -dijo Erin y corrió el dosel para dormir –Buenas noches, Em.

Emmeline la imitó. Corrió el dosel y se tumbó en la cama, pero sin intención de dormir.

Se pasó varias horas dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Finalmente decidió ir a buscarle. Caminó por todo el pasillo del séptimo piso hasta llegar a la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw, pero recordó que no sabía el santo y seña. "Mierda", pensó y se quedó de pie, delante de la entrada por un momento.

Había decido ir a buscarle. Se vistió de nuevo y salió de los dormitorios. La sala común estaba vacía, así que se dirigió hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrió se le quedó cara de sorpresa al ver a Sirius allí plantado de pie y no pudo articular palabra.

Sirius también pareció sorprendido de que justo fuese ella quien salía de la sala común, pero él sí habló:

-Eh… Ey –se limitó a decir, alzando una mano a modo de saludo.

-Ho-hola… -dijo Emmeline, tartamudeando- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, vine a buscar a una chica de Ravenclaw que me quiero ligar –contestó Sirius como con prisas, quitándole importancia- ¿Y tú?

-Ah, pues pasa - Emmeline evitó que la decepción que le provocaron las palabras de Sirius se asomase por su cara y dejó la puerta de la sala común abierta- Yo… salía a hacer la ronda nocturna –improvisó- Haré como que no te he visto.

-Vale, gracias –dijo él, entrando a la sala común de Ravenclaw y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Muy bien, Emmeline. 10 puntos para Ravenclaw", pensó ella, irónica. Caminó a lo largo del mismo séptimo piso haciendo tiempo para que Black subiera al dormitorio de esa chica y no tener que verlos. Pasado un rato volvió a la sala común y la cruzó en dirección a su dormitorio.

-Hola –la saludó Sirius, que estaba sentado solo en uno de los sofás de la sala común.

-Hola, sigues aquí...

-Ya te dije que venía a buscar a una chica Ravenclaw –dijo él.

- Ya, ya. ¿No puedes subir? ¿Quieres que le diga que baje? –preguntó Emmeline, algo molesta.

-No está arriba, acaba de llegar –contestó él, acomodándose aún más en el sofá despreocupadamente- Fue a hacer la ronda nocturna.

Una sonrisa amenazaba con salir en los labios de Emmeline al comprender que no había otra chica Ravenclaw a la que Sirius había ido a buscar, sino que se trataba de ella misma, pero pudo reprimirla.

-En realidad no fue a hacer la ronda nocturna. Iba a buscar a un chico Gryffindor al que le debía una disculpa, pero hubo un malentendido... –dijo ella, intentando seguir el juego de Sirius, pero se hizo un lío- Bueno, que iba a buscarte a ti y que siento no haberte creído con lo de Fabian. ¿Estás enfadado? –preguntó ella desde el medio de la sala común, sin acercarse.

-Oh, vaya, te has dado cuenta de que decía la verdad. ¿Cómo es que se te ha iluminado la bombillita? –preguntó con ironía Sirius, dándose unos golpecitos en la cabeza con los nudillos- Y sí, estoy enfadado –giró la cabeza para dejar de mirarla.

*Hablando con Erin... Bueno, no importa. El caso es que lo siento. Si estás enfadado, ¿por qué viniste a buscarme? –preguntó Emmeline acercándose al sofá y apoyando los brazos en el respaldo de este, detrás de Sirius. Lo miraba sin ver su cara. Él solo se encogió de hombros. Emmeline suspiró y desvió la mirada de Sirius al fuego- Podrías hablar al menos… -dijo ella, volviendo a mirarlo- ¿Me perdonas? –preguntó y rodeó el sofá para sentarse junto a él.

-¿Me das un beso? –preguntó Sirius, serio.

-¿Si sí, sí y si no, no? –dijo Emmeline.

-Eh… ¿Sí? –contestó él sin entender lo que había dicho ella.

-Pues entonces no –dijo molesta y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es que no me enteré ni de lo que dijiste, pero bueno. Esta noche supongo que me invitarás a dormir, igual que yo a ti ayer –dijo Sirius cambiando de tema.

- ¿Eso es que sí me perdonas? –preguntó Emmeline sonriendo.

-Sí... Perdóname tú también por lo de la apuesta. Es que no soporto a Prewet.

-Da igual –dijo ella- Pero yo pensaba que os llevabais bien.

-Es un imbécil –sentenció Sirius- Bueno, no me has dicho si dormimos juntos hoy.

Emmeline puso los ojos en blanco sonriendo y se levantó del sofá, parándose delante de él. Estiró los brazos hacia él para que le agarrase la mano y se levantara.

-¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó Sirius sonriendo.

-¿Te levantas? –dijo ella impaciente.

-Sí, sí –sonrió Sirius y agarró su mano para ponerse de pie.

Sin soltarle la mano, Emmeline tiró de él hasta la puerta de la sala común y la abrió- Hasta mañana, Black –se despidió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras de los dormitorios ante la mirada perpleja de Sirius.

Emmeline comenzó a reír al subir el primer escalón y se giró para mirarlo.

-Era broma –dijo desde las escaleras- Vamos, anda –dijo todavía riendo y haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a ella.

Sirius le hizo caso y rio con ella.

-Eres una… -dijo subiendo tras ella sin parar de reír. Llegaron a la habitación de ella y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Graciosa, lo sé. ¿Qué más era? ¿Insoportable? ¿Estrecha? –dijo ella burlona- No hagas ruido –pidió Emmeline señalando a sus compañeras que dormían- Es aquella –dijo señanlando su cama, sobre la que estaba Rigel tumbado a los pies. El gato se quejó cuando se acercó Sirius y salió corriendo de la habitación. Emmeline lo llamó en susurros pero no le hizo caso.

Sirius se sentó al borde de la cama, de espaldas a Emmeline y se sacó la camiseta. Ella rodó los ojos sonriendo.

-Pasarás frío si duermes así –dijo mientras ordenaba un poco- Ya tenemos todos claro que tienes un cuerpo apolíneo no hace falta que lo muestres a la primera de cambio –dijo bromeando.

- No voy a dormir con mi ropa, y puesto que tus pijamas no me serviría...-se limitó a decir él y se puso de pie para desabrocharse los pantalones.

Emmeline suspiró, dándose por vencida.

- Está bien, haz lo que quieras –se acercó a la cama y comenzó a deshacerla

-En realidad yo duermo... desnudo... totalmente –dijo él.

Ella volvió a rodar los ojos.

- Ayer no estabas... desnudo... totalmente –dijo imitándolo- Hoy al menos déjate la ropa interior, no quiero que se despierten y te vean desnudo.

-Está bien –dijo él y se estiró en la cama con algo de sueño- Puedes ponerte el pijama cuando quieras –sugirió.

Ella sonrió alzando una ceja, adivinando sus intenciones y corrió el dosel para vestirse rápidamente sin que él la viera.

-Oh, bueno, me lo tendré que imaginar por ahora –susurró Sirius.

Emmeline apartó el dosel y le sacó la lengua. Sonriendo, se metió en la cama con él.

-Ay, qué frío -dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Te dije que tendrías frío si dormías así –dijo ella, sonriendo también.

- Yo pensaba otras maneras de entrar en calor

-No tengo más mantas –dijo Emmeline divertida. Sirius alzó una ceja y ella rio- Está bien… -dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba, colocando la cabeza sobre su pecho- ¿Mejor? ¿Desea alguna otra cosa el señorito? –preguntó burlona.

-En realidad sí –contestó Sirius- ¿Me besas de una vez?

Emmeline alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Para ganar la apuesta? –dijo alzando una ceja, burlona.

-¿Tú que crees? –preguntó Sirius.

-¿Que sí? –bromeó ella.

-En fin –contestó molesto y se giró en la cama dándole la espalda –Buenas noches, Vance.

Emmeline sonrió por haberle molestado. Se incorporó un poco para quedar ligeramente sobre él y habló.

-Vamos, tonto, era broma.

Sirius sonrió y se giró rápidamente para poder mirarla de frente. Se incorporó también y comenzó a besarla despacio. Ella correspondió el beso, poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de Sirius, que comenzó a dar pequeños besos sobre los labios de Emmeline, sonriendo y se apartó un poco.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Aun no me has besado –replicó él sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ah, ¿no? ¿Entonces qué ha sido lo de hace diez segundos?

-Te besé yo –sentenció él.

Emmeline resopló y agarró la cara de Sirius con ambas manos para atraerla hacia la suya y lo besó con ganas durante varios minutos. Luego se separó y le sonrió.

-¿Contento? Mañana hay pociones a primera hora, deberíamos dormir –sugirió Emmeline. Él asintió con la cabeza y se volvieron a acomodar en la cama en la misma posición de antes, abrazados con la cabeza de Emmeline sobre el pecho de Sirius.

-Vance –comenzó Sirius. Ella giró la cabeza para poder mirarle-, imagino que sabrás que mañana me comportaré igual de "capullo" que siempre, como dices tú –sonrió. Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole también- Por cierto –continuó-, no llevo ropa interior desde hace un rato –dijo sonriendo e inclinó la cabeza para besarla despacio, saboreando el beso que ella correspondió- Buenas noches.

-Eres un guarro –dijo ella divertida –Buenas noches.

Y se quedaron dormidos, ambos sonriendo.


	8. La sección prohibida

Cuando Emmeline se despertó a la mañana siguiente Sirius aún dormía. Se deshizo cuidadosamente de su abrazo para no despertarlo y se incorporó quedando sentada en la cama. Lo miró por unos segundos, sonriendo. Se levantó y vistió y bajó a desayunar al Gran Comedor.

El día pasó sin que viese a Sirius en una sola clase, a pesar de que ese día compartían clase de transformaciones y estudios muggles. Llegó a preguntarse si seguiría en su habitación.

Al final del día, durante la cena del Gran Comedor, lo vio sentado junto a James en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero ninguno de los dos se acercó al otro ni dijo nada.

Salió del Gran Comedor cuando hubo terminado de cenar y se marchó a la torre de Ravenclaw. Por el camino se encontró a Fabian.

-¡Emmeline! –la llamó él desde lejos- Me preguntaba si querrías venir a Hogsmeade conmigo. Sin besos, lo prometo.

Emmeline se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, si quieres en la próxima salida puedes venir con Marls y conmigo.

-Me refería a tú y yo solos… -explicó Fabian.

-¡Me apunto! –dijo Sirius, que apareció de repente junto a Emmeline y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Ella lo apartó.

-Piérdete, Black –dijo Emmeline

-¿Por qué? Solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi amor –protestó él- Tú puedes venir también si quieres, Vance.

Emmeline rodó los ojos y se dirigió a Fabian.

-Bueno, ya tienes cita, Fabian. Hasta mañana –y se marchó a su dormitorio.

Al día siguiente apenas vio a Sirius y cuando se encontraban no cruzaban palabra. Ni siquiera él la molestaba como hacía siempre, simplemente se ignoraban.

Esa noche Emmeline había bajado a la biblioteca a hurtadillas a consultar un libro para su trabajo de estudios muggles. Lo había dejado para el último momento, cosa impropia de ella, pero Sirius la había entretenido bastante.

Mientras tanto, Sirius buscaba a tientas en su habitación hasta encontrar la capa invisible de James. Cogió el mapa del Merodeador sin hacer apenas ruido y salió cauteloso de su habitación y atravesó la sala común.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –Sururró apuntando con la varita al mapa, que comenzó a crear líneas de tinta.

Salió a los pasillos, evitando los lugares en los que el mapa señalaba los nombres de "Filch" y "Norris". Cruzó el castillo hasta llegar al piso de la biblioteca, tapado por la capa al completo aunque con el brazo fuera, conjurando un "lumos".

-La sección prohibida... -susurró, deseoso de entrar.

Emmeline oyó unos pasos y se escondió tras unas estanterías. Asomó un poco la cabeza para comprobar que no fuesen Filch o su gata pero no pudo ver nada, excepto un brazo que sostenía una varita y parecía que flotaba en el aire. Un poco asustada, susurró:

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Sirius escondió el brazo bajo la capa rápidamente para que no pudiese verlo, aunque ya era tarde. Decidió tomarle el pelo.

-Uuuh… -dijo con una voz ronca.

-¿Black? –preguntó Emmeline extrañada, con el ceño fruncido. Había reconocido su voz a pesar de que trató de enronquecerla.

-No soy Black… Soy un fantasma… -contestó Sirius con voz grave y fantasmal- Pero, ¡TENGO SU CABEZA! –dijo y sacó la cabeza de la capa, con gesto de estar muerto.

Emmeline dio un grito, llevándose las manos a la boca y retrocedió unos pasos, asustada.

-Es broma, idiota –dijo Sirius riendo-. Estoy vivo, no llores aún por mí –hablaba con la cabeza todavía fuera de la capa, pero con el cuerpo invisible- Y no grites, joder.

-¡Eres tonto! ¡Me asustaste! –dijo ella y luego bajó la voz- ¿Qué haces aquí? Y, ¿qué es eso? –señaló su cuerpo invisible.

- Venía a la sección prohibida, que me aburro. Yo leo, ¿sabes? –dijo él, evadiendo la segunda pregunta.

- ¿Y no puedes leer libros normales? ¿Tienes que ir a por los de la sección prohibida? Qué original –dijo Emmeline frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué es eso? –repite avanzando hasta él. Estiró una mano a la altura de su abdomen para tocarle. Su cuerpo estaba allí, pero no podía verlo.

Sirius se apartó un poco y echó la capa por encima de él, cubriéndolo ahora por completo.

- Nunca he ido a la Sección Prohibida y me pica la curiosidad. ¿Te vienes?

-¿Nunca has ido? Claro… -dijo ella sin creerlo-. No debería, ¿y si nos pillan? –preguntó preocupada, mirando hacia donde había desaparecido.

Él se acercó por detrás y le agarró el trasero riendo.

-¿Adónde miras? Estoy aquí –se alejó de ella antes de que pudiese pegarle- Si no quieres, voy solo.

Emmeline se giró rápidamente cuando le agarró el trasero pero aún no lo veía.

-¡Idiota! –se quejó- Está bien, voy. ¿Dónde estás?

Sirius volvió a acercarse a ella por detrás y se quitó la capa, descubriendo su cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Aquí –contestó sonriendo por el sobresalto de Emmeline.

-Deja de hacer eso.

Sirius volvió a besarle la mejilla, esta vez con más fuerza.

-¿Qué? Desaparecer o besarte? –preguntó.

-Ambas cosas –contestó ella- Y vamos antes de que venga Filch.

Sirius aprovechó que Emmeline caminaba delante hacia le sección prohibida para ojear el mapa y ver que Filch se encontraba en el quinto piso.

-No viene, tranquila. Pero, eh, Vance, tendrás que darme algo si vienes conmigo.

-¿Darte algo? ¿El qué? –preguntó ella.

-Déjalo, anda. Que tú las indirectas no las pillas precisamente al vuelo –contestó Sirius sacándose la capa por completo y adentrándose en la sección prohibida.

-¿Qué indirectas? Eh, espérame.

Sirius la ignoró y comenzó a fisgar por unas estanterías. Agarró un pesado tomo de una de ellas y lo abrió. De él comenzó a salir un espeso humo negro y volvió a cerrarlo rápidamente.

-Ups –dijo con indiferencia.

Emmeline agitó su mano en el aire para disipar el humo.

-¿Quieres contestarme alguna maldita pregunta? –se quejó y tiró de su brazo para que la mirase.

-Sí. ¿Ves? Ya he contestado una pregunta.

Ella suspiró.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer y salgamos de aquí antes de que nos pillen.

- Vamos, ¿no te interesa ver qué habrá por aquí? Creo recordar que existía un libro sobre las deformaciones por mala transformación –dijo él.

- ¿Te interesa las transformaciones? –dijo Emmeline sorprendida- Ignoraba que te interesasen cosas a parte de los pechos.

- Sí, por qué no. Sobre todo cuando salen mal y se ven deformaciones extrañas –contestó Sirius con indiferencia.

-Ah –se limitó a decir Emmeline. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de donde estaba él para curiosear por algunas estanterías.

-¿Buscas algo en particular? –preguntó Sirius, que había ido tras ella y la observaba de brazos cruzados apoyado en una estantería.

-Solo estoy mirando a ver si hay algo interesante –contestó Emmeline.

-Yo ya veo algo interesante –susurró Sirius aun apoyado en la estantería, sonriendo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella mientras continuaba fisgando por las baldas más altas de una estantería.

- Dos piernas que se tensan sutilmente para rebuscar entre las altas estanterías

-Siempre igual… –dijo ella y fue a rebuscar en otra estantería.

- Si llevases la falda un poco más corta... –dijo Sirius inclinándose un poco hacia un lado, sopesando- A medio muslo por lo menos. Sé un hechizo.

-¿Me la quito mejor? –Dijo ella con ironía-. No quiero ver ese hechizo, te lo aviso. ¿Por qué te paras ahí? ¿No venías a buscar algo?

-¿Te la quito yo? –preguntó Sirius obviando todo lo demás que había dicho Emmeline.

Ella cogió un libro y lo ojeó rápidamente, ignorándolo. Luego lo cerró de un golpe y lo volvió a colocar en la estantería.

-Me lo tomaré como un "sí" –concluyó Sirius acercándose a su espalda. Le agarró las caderas, acercando la boca a su mejilla para darle un beso.

Ella sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin que él pudiese verla y siguió mirando los libros. Sirius dio un sonoro beso en su mejilla para que le hiciera caso. Ella volvió a ponerse seria y se giró para quedar frente a frente con él.

-¿Qué, Black?

Él, con un movimiento rápido, acercó su cara a la de ella y besó sus labios fugazmente.

-Nada –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿No puedes estar más de 10 min en la misma habitación sin besarme?¿Tan irresistible te parezco? –bromeó Emmeline- Deja de hacer el tonto y busca lo que sea a por lo que viniste.

Sirius volvió a besarla, reprimiendo una risa. Cuando se separó ella lo miró divertida.

-¿De qué te ríes, tonto?

Sin decir nada, Sirius sonrió y la besó de nuevo. Emmeline comenzó a reír mientras la besa, sin motivo aparente, contagiada por la sonrisa de él, que comenzó a reír y la besó esta vez por varios segundos.

-¿Y esta risa tonta? –preguntó Emmeline, sonriendo cuando se separaron.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, también sonriendo y esperó a que ella hiciese algo. Emmeline seguía mirándolo, sonriendo mientras se muerdía el labio inferior. Lo agarró de las muñecas y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo. Sirius se acercó a ella y la besó despacio, apoyándola contra los libros que se encontraban a su espalda y rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos. Siguieron besándose y Emmeline sueltó sus muñecas y para rodear su cintura con los brazos, entrelazando los dedos en su espalda mientras Sirius agarraba su cabeza con la mano izquierda, enredándola con el pelo y sonriendo entre beso y beso. El chico movió los labios de su boca a su oreja, sobre la que dio un beso y luego susurró:

-¿Y mañana qué, Vance? –preguntó sonriendo sin apartarse.

Emmeline sonrió por su pregunta.

- Mañana como perro y gato como siempre, como dice Marls

- No esperaba menos –contestó él y le muerdiço despacio la oreja antes de apartarse y sonreír- Ay, Vance... Quién lo diría.

-¿Quién diría qué?

- Que sucumbirías a mis encantos–dijo él.

-O tú a los míos –se apresuró a decir ella.

Se acercó a ella y dio un pequeño toque en su nariz.

-Pero yo nunca dije que eso no pudiese pasar.

-Cierto –dijo Emmeline arrugando la nariz por el golpecito de Sirius.

-¿Nos vamos o quieres seguir dándome besitos? –dijo él con tono burlón.

-Vamos, anda. Pero, ¿me dirás qué es eso? –dijo señalando la capa.

-Una capa con un simple hechizo de invisibilidad –contestó él, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia –Se va en unas horas.

Ella lo miró no muy convencida.

-¿Y el pergamino?

-Pues un pergamino sin más-respondió él, echándose la capa por encima, saliendo de la biblioteca junto a ella.

- Sácate eso de encima, por Merlín. Da grima, Sirius

- ¿No te gusta ver mi cabeza flotar? Es muy sexy –contestó él, divertido mientras subían las escaleras.

- Es más sexy cuando se ve unida al cuerpo –sentenció Emmeline. Y llegaron al séptimo piso.

-¿Te gusta ver mi culito respingón? Si quieres vamos a una cama y te lo enseño con todo lujo de detalles –contestó él, guiñándole un ojo.

- Eres tonto –dijo ella- Bueno, hasta mañana…

- Hasta mañana –dijo Sirius, alzando una ceja sin moverse del sitio.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Emmeline.

-Nada, hasta luego –se dio la vuelta para ir a su sala común, pero ella agarró la manga de su camisa para detenerlo.

-Eh… ¿Subes? –preguntó señalando con la cabeza hacia la torre de Ravenclaw.

-Oh, vale –contestó Sirius, sonriendo satisfecho y caminó tras ella.

Llegaron a la puerta de la sala común y Emmeline dijo la contraseña y subieron a los dormitorios. Sirius iba delante de ella y la esperó en la entrada. Cerró la puerta y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la tumbó, colocándose él sobre ella y comenzó a besarla, cuidando el ruido. Emmeline se sorprendió un poco, pero se dejó hacer, correspondiéndole al beso, agarrando su cara. Sirius comenzó a besarla con más fuerza, lo que aceleró el pulso de Emmeline. El chico mordió su labio inferior y suspiró, separándose un poco y rozó su nariz con la de ella.

-Deberíamos dormir, Vance –dijo él.

-Sí, mejor –susurró la chica, aun con el pulso acelerado por ese beso.

Ambos se incorporaron y Sirius comenzó a desvestirse mientras Emmeline se metía bajo las sábanas. Cuando estuvo en ropa interior hizo lo mismo y la abrazó para dormir, no sin antes dar un beso en su frente.

-Buenas noches –dijo Sirius cerrando los ojos, sonriendo.

-Buenas noches –contestó ella, sonriendo también.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, con la cabeza de Emmeline en el pecho de Sirius, como ya era costumbre.


End file.
